Dominoes
by canerapanera
Summary: After being secluded from his squad for three years, the charming redhead makes a comeback to Ruben, disrupting his childhood friends' once quiet and peaceful lives. Soon, one person fell in love with another, and that other fell for someone else, creating an extremely complicated one sided circle. Betrayals begin, jealousy blooms, and nearly everyone's lost their minds.
1. Chapter 1 - Elsa's Wedding

**Dominoes  
By Rosie &amp; Canera**

The Elgang was an extremely close group of friends who stuck by each other like chewed up gum on the bottom of a shoe since day 1. However, on a friend's special wedding day, they all began falling in love, while some began falling apart as they fought over each other.

It all started on an at first peaceful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the colorful flowers were blooming and thriving. All seven of the friends were seated side-by-side on the ivory fabric chairs outdoors, surrounded by weeping willows that had golden Christmas lights dangling down its branches. But since Ara was one of the bridesmaids, she stood all the way in the back, making sure Elsa's dress was perfection.

"Ack! Hurry up already, Elsa! I wanna see your dress~!" An overly excited Aisha shrilly sang, wiggling voraciously around in her seat.

"I'm so happy for her!" Rena shrieked, clapping excitedly.

"Same here! She's finally moving out! Isn't this just great?" The redhead grinned happily, earning an annoyed glare and a punch to the head from the purple headed girl. "Ow! I said I was happy!"

"Yeah, but for the wrong reason!"

"Whatever!"

"I really just _can't _believe she's getting married already!" Chung, a young blonde with a cute baby face, suddenly stated with a slightly pouting face.

"Aw.. Little Chung still not over his crush?" Raven snickered, staring at Chung's flustered face.

"Look, Chung, I told you. As close as we are, I will most definitely _not _have my bestfriend marrying my annoying sister. I won't stand for it!"

Chung frowned and insisted, "I'm _not _in love with her! That was ages ago!"

"Yeah, yeah, then please explain why you're always stuttering and staring at her whenever she's around?"

"I... I don't!"

"Oh? What's this I see? He's _blushing _is he, now?" Raven teased.

Eve rolled her eyes, used to constant bickering the boys have. "Quiet down, she's coming!"

All heads and eyes were turned towards the beautiful bride as the orchestra had began playing. Elsa followed the two flower girls, ring boys, and bridesmaids, carrying an extravagant bouquet composed of white roses and baby's breath down the petal covered aisle.

"Woah.." Chung dreamily mumbled along with the rest of the guests. She really did look beautiful in white.

"Oi, snap out of it!" Elsword punched Chung in the shoulder after observing the way he was staring at Elsa. "That's disgusting, Chung! Disgusting!"

The three girls began squealing uncontrollably as they saw her gorgeous gown and the way Aren had been looking at her. "LOOK AT AREN, LOOK AT AREN!" Rena shrieked after seeing the groom's love struck face.

"Her dress is so pretty!" Aisha admired.

The ceremony began and had slowly shifted into the touching vows where Elsword swore he saw Chung tearing up slightly when Elsa recited her vows to Aren.

At the after party, the group of friends made way to the back of the opulent restaurant to their very own reserved table while the **Beautiful in White - West Life **began playing.

"Elsword, it's time for your speech!" An adult male version of Elsword smiled excitedly as his son stood up.

_Clink, clink, clink! _

Elsword had a glass and a spoon in his hand. "Everyone, if I may please have your attention."

All eager eyes turned towards him, awaiting his words. "As most of you may know, I am Elsa's younger brother, Elsword, the better child, if I may add.."

His crimson eyes glinted brightly as he scanned the crowd. "However.. I'll give this one to her. She's much better at I am at finding a love that is so... real. For example.. The journey of their relationship, in my opinion, if it was made into a movie, it would've beaten both the Titanic and The Notebook. Aren, you taught me to never give up while in the face of true love. No matter how much the object of your affection is begging you to. " He paused due to some laughter.

"And I _know _how hard headed Elsa is. So to make someone so stubborn at love to actually fall for you, it showed how ambitious and infatuated with her you were. So, for that, we thank you and welcome you into the family. To the happy couple." He raised his glass and soon the whole room followed.

Elsa and Aren both gave Elsword a heart warming smile, mouthing, "Thank you."

"Who wrote that for you, Elsword? Or did you just find it online?" Aisha asked as soon as he sat down and everyone had returned to their dinners. Her eyes full of suspicion.

"So you're saying it was good?" Elsword raised his eyebrows cockily.

"I liked it." Rena kindly said, giving him two thumbs up.

"It was well written." Eve inputted. _I never knew he could write so well.. After all, he never tried in school.. But that was a very well done speech._

"Thank you, kind ladies." He bowed elegantly, then turned to Aisha,"And to you, sir, I actually _did _write that."

"Ha, whatever. We all know an idiot like you can't write. Or spell. Or read. Or even tie your own shoes."

After all of them had finished eating, Chung stood up and made a daring decision, wanting to prove to his clique that he was _not _in love with Elsa. And was 100 and 1% over her.

He strolled over to Aisha and kindly asked, "May you please give me the pleasure of accompanying me in this dance?"

She looked up at him with a slightly confused face. Throughout the years and years of them being friends, not once, had any one of them danced together to a slow song. It was more like individual dances like the Cupid Shuffle or Gangnam Style.. Or when they were little kids, they'd hold hands and skip around in a circle.

But it was never a pair slow dancing before.

She slowly accepted his hand as they both made way to the dance floor, joining the bride and groom.

"Is he trying to prove he's over Elsa?" The redhead asked, befuddled. "He could've at least pick a girl to dance with.."

The purplette shot him a cold glare, her eyes boring into him as she called back, "He should've danced with you then, right?"

"Oh, yeah! That's right! I'm so hot that guys prefer dancing with me over Megan Fox!" He flattered himself, as she flicked him off.

"Uh.. Chung."

"Hm?"

"I... I can't slow dance!" Aisha admitted, embarrassed as he placed a hand on her waist and grabbed her hand. "I just didn't want that jerk hearing me say it."

He gave her his princely smile as he whispered into her ears, "Well.. It's not really fair for me to drag you into something you don't wanna do... Since you're wearing flats, I'll let you step you on my shoes."

So, that's how they waltzed. Beautifully, if I may add. With her on his shoes. "I... Er... Am I heavy?"

"Not... At all." Chung cringed, sweat dripping down onto his cheek as he felt his toes being crushed by an elephant.

"I'll stop torturing you now." She gave him a friendly smile as stepped off his feet.

"It... It wasn't.. Torture!" He grinned sheepishly, not wanting to make her feel bad. "I had fun!"

Her lilac eyes looked into his honest cerulean ones shyly. "You did?"

"Of course I did! Things are always fun with you." He nodded, beaming at her with his pearly whites. "Let's do it again sometime!" And with that being said, he returned to their tables.

_Chung... _She stared at him as he took his seat in front of Elsword. _Why do I suddenly feel like I... __  
_

"Aisha!" Rena approached her from behind, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You and Chung were so good~!"

"Really?" Aisha's cheeks bloomed like spring.

"Mhm!" Rena beamed. "Even Elsword couldn't find anything bad to say about it."

"Indeed." Eve agreed bluntly. "I thought you said you couldn't slow dance, Aisha."

And for the rest of the night, Aisha's mind was continually saying the name, _Chung. _

* * *

Chung sat smugly across from the redhead. "Admit it, Elsword. We were _great_!"

"Great? Ha! As if!"

The dark haired teenager that sat next to Chung shrugged. "I admit. You guys were good. And Elsword clearly agreed since he looked so shocked."

"Eh? Shocked, my ass. Chung, you looked like you were chewing poop. I don't blame you. Being that close to that flat chested man.."

"Why does one have to have a large chest to be a women? I think she looks just fine without it." The prince asserted, defending Aisha, who happened to walk past the table at that moment. _Flat-chested... Agh, the redheaded demon's talking about me.. But did Chung just defend me? __  
_

"Elsword, you pervert." She flared, throwing a fork at him. "It's not like you have a good body either!"

"HA!" He lifted his tucked in shirt up and pointed to his abs. "Not a good body, you say?!"

"I SEE NOTHING!" She shrieked, tossing another fork towards his face, which he expertly dodged.

"I always knew you were blind! I mean, how could one who has 20/20 vision have such poor taste as you?! I mean, really? _PURPLE_?!"

She slammed her fists on the table, leaping across the table as she tackled him. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

"I SAID NOTHING."

* * *

After Raven, Chung, Eve and Rena had forcefully pried Aisha off of Elsword, the three guys remained at the table, discussing what they should do with Elsa's room.

"I think we should make a media room. Like with a buncha TVs and games and everything!" Elsword began excitedly, staring at his pals for support.

"Hm.. I think we should make it into a gym."

"No way! We're keeping it the way it is." Chung argued. "It won't be the same if we changed it!"

"Oh, whatever, Chung! You're only saying that cause you love her."

"I do not!"

"Then how about a challenge?" Raven suggested.

"Likee?"

His golden eyes scanned the room slowly, his brilliant mind scheming. "Whoever can woo Eve the best, wins. We'll all vote for who had the best performance. You can't vote for you're own, by the way."

The redhead raised his hand. "How are we supposed to tell if she was wooed? Chick's like a robot."

"Well, everybody blushes. She's human like all of us."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes. Now who goes first?" Chung asked.

"Err... Well how about we flip a coin on it. I'll go last." Raven offered. "Chung, call it in the air."

"Tales!"

Raven caught the coin in his palm and checked what it was. "Tales, Chung, you first."

The blonde stood up brightly, straightened out his bow tie, and walked right up to Eve. "Hello, Eve. You look _very _beautiful tonight."

She only blinked as she gave him a deadpanned stare. "Only tonight?" She dully asked.

"N-No! I mean... I rarely get to see your hair curly. It's very pretty like this."

"And it's not pretty when it's straight?"

_... Eve! STOP PLAYING SO HARD TO GET! _"No! Course not, it's lovely either way!"

"... I see."

_... I only got an 'I see'? I see why Raven chose Eve... _"Care to dance?" He offered her his hand with a fervent smile.

"Why?"

Chung blinked. _Did she just..._ "B-Because... When do I ever get the chance to dance with someone so beautiful?"

".. I suppose." She placed her hand in his and they began gliding across the floor.

"!" Chung was dumbfounded as he saw Eve actually putting personality into her twirling and dipping. "Eve! You're really good!"

She gave him a small smile. "Well, I do go to a lot of business parties, so of course I can dance."

_Did... Did Eve just.. Smile at me?! _He could only gape at her beauty as the song ended. "You.. You smiled!" He gasped, pointing at her lips.

"Yes, I did.. Should I not smile?"

"Yes.. I mean‒ No! Er... I'mma go get some punch!" He awkwardly stammered, speed walking back to his table with his two companions.

"Oi! Chung! Why do you oddly look like you were the one that has been wooed?" Elsword laughed as he saw Chung's red face.

"It was hot up there! With all the lights..."

"Hm... Well, you did manage to get a smile from her. So kudos to you." Raven congratulated while all Chung could do was pull at his own collar. "Well, Elsword! You're up."

The redhead hopped up from his seat. "Watch and learn, losers."

He stood behind the silver haired girl, quietly cleared his throat, and called out, "What's a cutie like you standing here alone?"

She spun around, staring at owner of the voice. "Hi, Elsword." She calmly said. "And I'm not alone.. Aisha is in the bathroom."

"Ah." He nodded understandingly as the song switched. "And of course you couldn't come along with her, because she is a man.."

"You know, Elsword. According to multiple researches, it is said that if a guy, like you, teased a girl, it means he likes her.."

"Me? Like her?" He laughed sarcastically, shaking his head, "Oh, no, no, no. I told you. I'm not gay."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Hmm... Just wanted to make sure."

"Right." Elsword watched as a little ring boy ran in between the two, knocking Eve backwards. Just as Eve was about to make contact with the floor, Elsword placed a hand on her back.

She was nonplussed as she saw him flashing her his usual, signature grin.

He leaned his face closer towards hers. Their warm breaths mingling.

"El.. Elsword.."

He smirked as he rubbed his nose against hers. He straightened up and with a charming smile, he smoothly said, "You gotta be more careful." He laughed.

"Yes.. Sorry about that." Her cheeks were an obvious color of maroon.

"It's no problem if it's a beautiful girl like you." He bowed elegantly, planted a kiss on her hand, and strolled casually towards Raven and Chung, who had their mouths shaped into 'O's.

"Damn." Was all Raven managed to say.

"Eh? How the hell were you so _smooth_?!" Chung looked bewilderingly at Elsword. "Sorcery!" **[A/N: Anybody saw what I did there? From Frozen? Where that Weasleton dude said that to Elsa? Hahaha... No? Okay.] **

"Thank you, thank you." Elsword bowed once again, gesturing with his hands. "So, Raven.. Think you can top my charms?"

"Hmm.. Well, now that I think Eve might actually have her eyes set on you, no.." Raven confessed.

"What? How could someone so graceful like Eve possibly set her eyes on an arrogant jerk like Elsword?" Chung grumbled. Although it sounded nothing like a joke, Elsword took it as one.

The redhead only smirked and whispered, "I can pull any women, Chung. _Any_. And not feel a thing for them."

"Except for Aisha.. She hates your guts!" Raven commented as he noticed the purple haired girl conversing with Eve and Rena.

"_Women_, Raven, I said I can pull any _women_!" He distastefully said, eyeballing Aisha with despise. "So, I definitely won, right? We're making it a media room?"

The blonde shook his head. "I got her to _smile_!"

"She BLUSHED for me!" _  
_

"Well, smiling is a biggie for a pokerface kinda girl like Eve..." The mature dark haired Raven began.

"HA!"

"However..." He pondered, "Blushing for her is like a comet that shoots across Elrios every 7800 years.."

"HA!" Elsword spat back at Chung. "I win!"

"You only got lucky that little kid came in time.."

"Ah, hehehe. About that..."

"Where's my candy?!" The little boy approached Elsword, holding out his palms.

"You did _very _well, Jeremy." The tall redhead squat down, patted the boy's blonde hair, and sprinkled colorful Jolly Ranchers onto the outstretched hands. "And hey! Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"You cheated!"

Elsword grinned proudly, "You never said anything about that, did you now, Raven?"

"He's right.. The only rule was to woo her.."

The blonde sighed, acknowledging his defeat. _But did Eve really fall for him? Or was she just embarrassed he did something so immature to her? _

* * *

**A/N: I've been having this story idea for nearly a year! And it feels good to finally write it down and upload it! :D It's probably going to have.. Maybe 40-50 chapters? o.o This chapter's really long... **

**Well, anyways, summer's over already. Wow. DDx back to school **

**This wedding was also inspired by my uncle's wedding! Westlife have the best wedding songs, omg. oh oops, forgot the classes xDDD **

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (17) **

**Aisha: Elemental Master (16) **

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (16) **

**Eve: Battle Seraph (17) **

**Raven: Blade Master (17) **

**Rena: Grand Archer (16) **

**Ara: Yama Raja (17) **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter and all inputs are always welcomed! (:**

**Btw, sorry if this chapter seemed so boring. The next chapter will definitely be the start of more drama! And it'll be more of the girl's conversation next time. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Messes on Dresses

**A/N: I'll be adding Add (See what I did there? xD) into the story in either the next chapter or the one after that. Since this is the first time I've ever written a story with him in it, I don't really know his personality and characteristics.. So it'd be much appreciated if you list some things about him! :D**

* * *

"Odd.."

"What?"

The three girls stood in the far corner of the large ballroom, each taking sips from their punch every now and then. Eve had a quizzical look etched upon her face while only Aisha's physical being was there; her mental state in another place.

The soft spoken girl shrugged. "There's just something weird."

"What?" Aisha blankly repeated, still mesmerized by Chung's blue eyes.

The beautiful elf traced Eve's stare back to a small table occupied by three boys who seemed to be in deep conversation. "The boys?"

Eve slowly nodded. "I don't know what. But something's just... Not right."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just..." Eve shook her head. "Never mind."

"Okay, then."

Eve placed a pale, dainty finger to her chin, and turned to Aisha. "How would you feel if I told you Elsword and I almost kissed?"

The purplette spat the red juice all over the white walls, choking and coughing as if she had tuberculosis. Rena rushed over with a napkin in her hand and began patting Aisha's back gently. "WHAT?!" Aisha shrieked, while Rena motherly dabbed her sticky chin. "YOU AND ELSWORD WHAT?!"

"We _almost_ kissed." Eve answered, not taken back at all by Aisha's reaction because it was something Eve had been expecting.

Aisha closed her eyes, almost near the point of fainting until Rena pushed her upright. Her eyes snapped open, "OH MY GOD, EVE, HURRY — WASH YOUR MOUTH! QUICKLY! BEFORE YOU GET MONOS!"

She lunged towards Eve with a dampened napkin, until Eve reassured her that their lips did not make contact. Aisha grabbed a chair and hurriedly sat in it, before she got an actual stroke.

"Don't—" She panted, "Scare— Me— Like— Like that!"

Eve smiled faintly. "I almost puked!" Aisha yelped, pointing at the inside of her mouth.

"I don't know why.. But I'm under the impression that you've always secretly had a crush on him.. For some reason." Eve finally said, eyeballing Aisha suspiciously.

Aisha placed a hand over her mouth. Then all at once, like a waterfall, chunky liquid came spewing out of her mouth and onto Rena's beautiful lace gown. "NOO, AISHAAAA!"

* * *

"Alright, so Raven, you got the Foosball table, right?"

"Yessir, I do."

Chung rolled his eyes, "I still think we shouldn't change it."

"Shut up, you disloyal bastard!" Elsword joked, "You know, if you really weren't in love with my sister, you'd really stop–"

"What's going on over there..?" Raven stood up from his seat after seeing Rena dash out of the restaurant.

The three boys ran to the other side and looked from Eve, who was reaching for napkins, to Aisha, who had her hands clasped around her mouth.

"What the hell did you do?" Elsword gasped after noticing a small puddle of vomit on the floor. "Ew!"

Chung, along with Eve, cleaned up the small mess quickly. "Are you okay?" The handsome blonde asked, placing the back of his hand on her head. "Your forehead isn't hot.." (Aisha blushed an intense color of Elsword's hair.)

Elsword stared in disgust as he slapped Chung's hand away. "Don't touch it. It might be contagious."

Aisha rolled her eyes and finally removed her hands from her mouth. "Funny, because I puked at the mere thought of me liking an idiot like you."

"Ha! Suree! Please, I bet you secretly fan girl over me all the time!" The redhead accused, "You just know I'd never like someone so flat chested like you!"

"No, it's true." Eve casually said. "I asked her if she had feelings for you and the next thing you know, she's coughing out her dinner onto Rena."

Elsword folded his arms and gave her the "Ha, okay, whatever you say.I know you're lying though" look.

"You vomited on Rena?"

Aisha guiltily nodded. "I'm gonna go check up on her.." As she stood up, Raven placed a hand out, signaling her to stop.

"You just threw up. You might still be feeling uneasy, so I'll go." The dark haired teen spun on his heels and sprinted out the door and exited the building.

He found the short girl standing in solitude, seemingly waiting for someone to come. Perhaps a cab. "Rena?" He called out.

She turned around and smiled brightly. "Oh, hi, Raven."

"You going somewhere?"

"Well.. My dress is ruined.. So might as well just have an early night." She answered in her silky voice.

Raven frowned slightly. "You're leaving already?"

"Yes.. And please tell Aisha I'm not mad at her."

"Oh, c'mon! It's Elsa's wedding! Don't leave yet!" He urged.

Rena timidly grinned, "Tomorrow's the first day of school.. I also want to make sure I have everything."

"Exactly. Today is the very last day of summer. Spend it with your friends." He slipped his tux off and instead draped it around her shoulders. "If you leave, Aisha will spend the rest of the night hating herself.."

The elf sighed, blushing, "Alright. I guess you're right." Raven smiled victoriously as he led her back into the building.

* * *

"Just admit you like me already, it's not much of a secret anyway!"

"Would you get over yourself already?! Why would I like such a conceited imbecile like _you_?"

Eve and Chung sighed, used to the constant bickering between the two.

"They say if you tease someone, you like them. Isn't that correct, Eve?"

"Or maybe you're just mean to someone because you can't stand them!" Aisha retaliated.

"That's not the case here, however..."

Aisha let out a loud noise of frustration and irritation. "I _really_, _REALLY, _just _hate _guys like you!"

"You mean irresistible ones?" He purred, flipping his hair.

"No, Elsword, I mean cocky assholes. You know what? Just get away from me, I can't right now." She grumpily stood up from her seat and stomped away, leaving a snorting Elsword behind.

Chung, who had been observing this whole time with amusement, said in a sardonic tone, "Even a blind and deaf man could tell she's not interested."

The redhead scoffed, "How could you not be interested in this?"

".. It seems that, perhaps, _you_ are actually the one crushing on her?" Eve suggested, staring blankly at him. _So Elsword does like Aisha..? _

He coughed violently, "My ass!"

"Certainly seems so."

Elsword slowly revolved his head around to face Chung. And with his famous "STFU" Stare, Elsword muttered, "Honestly, Chung, if you're asking for a death sentence, I'll be more than glad to give you one."

Chung jokingly rolled his eyes, "Just admit it already. You like our vicious little Aisha."

"You know, I'm seriously disappointed in you, Seiker. You've seen all the women I've dated and you know better than anyone what I look for in a women. So please, tell me why in hell would you ever think I like _that_?" He pointed towards the slightly green purplette that was standing aloof, talking to herself as usual.

The blonde's lips turned into one crisp curve. "Exactly. Because, Elsword, I know you better than anyone, including yourself, plus I'm going to be majoring in physiology in a matter of years, I can easily identify when you're attracted to someone."

"You're so annoying." Elsword mumbled, plopping down into a chair. "I don't like her, so if you can; please shut up."

Chung shrugged. "Maybe you don't know yourself. But if the thought ever does come to you, don't be biased. Seriously consider it and be truthful to yourself."

Eve raised her right eyebrow, soaking in the advice Chung had just wisely preached while Elsword only scoffed at it. She brushed a curled silver piece of hair out of her eye and stole a quick glance at Elsword.

_Do I like Elsword? _She heard her mind distantly whisper.

She gave a soft sigh. _... I think so?_

* * *

"Stupid Elsword." Aisha grumpily mumbled, kicking aside an empty bottle of champagne. "Ow..." She sadly rubbed her toe, remembering that she was wearing open toed flats instead of her usual converses.

Aisha reached for a nearby glass of clear liquid and hurriedly drained it before moving on to more glasses. "Ugh! That idiot makes me wanna shoot myself.." She sighed, slowly sipping her eighth glass.

Then suddenly, her mind flashed back to when Chung had placed his hand on her forehead. The girl felt an incredibly warm feeling blossom in her chest. "Aww, so cute ~!" She quietly fangirled, cupping her cheeks. She realized what she had been doing then quickly straightened up, only to have her head awkwardly slump back down to the side.

"No way, Aisha.. He's way out of your league. Plus he'd never like a girl like you.." The purplette cooed, sitting with a horrible posture. "He likes.. Kind, smart and cute girls.. Well, I am smart.. Eh, kind of. But not kind.. And no where near cute... He likes.. He likes... Girls like Rena!"

Aisha's mind was spinning. She slowly stumbled into a standing position. "Holy shit! He likes _RENA_!"

Several adults turned around and gave Aisha a weird stare, but she was too shocked to notice. She angrily staggered out the room. As she walked into the large corridor, slamming into the white marble walls here and there, Raven and Rena had just reentered the building.

"Aisha?"

"Huh? Oh, look. It's Renaa!" Aisha giggled, placing her chin onto the girl's shoulder. "Rena, Rena, Renaa.. So pretty.." The tipsy purplette mumbled, playing with a small lock of Rena's curled hair.

Raven raised a mere eyebrow, "You okay, Aisha?"

"Hm? Oh, yeahh. Never better..." She began rambling about inaudible things then finally said, "You wanna know a secret?"

"What is it, Aisha?" Rena gave Raven a quizzical look. "IS SHE DRUNK?" She mouthed, to which Raven answered back, "I THINK SO!"

Aisha sighed dreamily, having a lopsided smile. "I.. Really, really, really, really, like Chung~!"

The two sober teens eyes widened as they stared at their unsteady friend. "You mean as in a crush wise?"

"Of course I mean in a crushing kinda way!" Aisha shyly smiled, "You know, I think I've always kinda have.."

"Alright, you know what? I think you've had enough for one night. C'mon, let's get you home." Rena pulled Aisha's arm over her shoulder and was about to leave until Raven stopped her.

"Uh, Rena. Elsword was gonna stop by Aisha's house after the party. Since her mom's an interior designer and everything. He wanted to have a word with her about his new media room. Why don't you let him drop her off?" Raven suggested. He wanted her to have more memories other than having her best friend's vomit all over her dress.

Rena took one worried glance at the drunken Aisha. ".. You sure?"

"Yeah, wait right here. I'll go get him."

* * *

"Elsword!"

"Hm?" The redhead set down his glass of juice and turned to face Raven.

Raven speedily gave a brief overview of what had happened. Elsword chortled as soon as Raven said Aisha was intoxicated.

"Say no more. To see Aisha drunk is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He grinned as he leaped up.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all thought I died. This one was an extra long chapter since my absence was extra long. xDD I'm sorry if this chapter sucked ass DDx i feel like i needed to clear some stuff out so the next chapters will be more interesting. **

**School isn't that bad tbh... I mean, sure there's MANY, MANY, MANYYY times I wanted to bitch slap so many bitches but, eh, it's not that bad! xDD But there's sure as hell lots of hw. **

**I'll be updating more! (I know, I know, "you say that everytime, Canera") but this time, I mean it! I actually write small tidbits every two nights... **

**Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing. **

**And Halloween's coming up, so what are you guys dressing up as? **

**Reviews to My Reviews:   
**

**Palutena: I was gonna add them, just a bit later into the story bc Ara's a bridemaid for Aren and Elsa so she was pretty busy. xDD And Add's gonna be a new student at their school. **

**DerpyKanshii: xDD Your reviews always make my life, omg. Lolol, thank you! :D**

**Arrow-Chan3: Tysm xDD **

**Azure Arpeggio: Yees, I love EM x RS. My favorite pairing tbh. xDD Oh, sorry about that btw. I deleted my stories &amp; basically rebooted my entire account bc I felt like updating was something i HAD to do. Not like a hobby anymore. It got boring. But I promise that won't happen again to this new one and the other one I'm about to write! And thank you. :D**

**ragna0011: i feel like this chapter lacked humor. xDD thank youu :D lolol your an awesome person if you do that. **

**leLani: aw thank you sm. you should start writing stories bc i've read some of your chapters and wow. _ literally my fav reviewer.  
**


	3. Elsword & a Drunk Aisha

"OH MY GOD! DAMMIT!" The redhead exclaimed, hauling the passed out girl over to his pristine limo. "WH-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT?!" He whined, completely out of breath. "OI! SEBASTIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HELP ME! GODDAMMIT, RAVEN!"

The slightly aged limo driver poked his shiny, bald head out the window, scurrying out of the large, luxurious car as he recognized who it was. He raced to Aisha's side and supported her right shoulder, casting nervous glances at Elsword.

"I didn't do anything so stop looking at me like I've killed a person." The teen added, noticing the butler's jittery manner.

The sweating Elsword stuffed her into the back seat, feeling his body being relieved of such massive weight. "I need to take her home since she's apparently drunk.. I thought'd it be amusing but this.. This is _no_ fun at all." He asserted, detecting Sebastian's anxiety increase. He shook his head distastefully then followed her into the car.

"How old is she to be drinking, Young Master? She looks younger than you.."

"She's my age. I think it was an accident that she got her hands on alcohol. She probably thought it was something else. She's not that type of person... A killjoy." He said, blandly, casting her a despising look.

The old man nodded uncertainly as Elsword typed Aisha's address, which he got from Rena, into the GPS. "You seem to know her well."

The redhead took a long, hard look at Aisha and shrugged. "It's been a while since I've seen her, but she really hasn't changed much."

Elsword sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What a long day.."

"Young Master, tomorrow's the first day of school. What time should I arrive to pick you up?" The driver asked as he turned a corner.

"Uggggh. Don't remind me."

"Maybe you will like this school better than the one in Altera."

"School is school. It's all the same to me. But at least... No Add." He grinned happily at the thought of that. "Three years with that kid wore me out."_  
_

"Ah, that kid you always fought with?

Elsword nodded as he smirked.

_Ding!_

Elsword absentmindedly reached into his pocket and pulled out his black phone.

**12:43 AM - Dad: Where are you? **

He raised an eyebrow, as he reread the urgent message.

**12:44 AM -** **Giving a friend a ride back home. Something up?**

His fingers froze on the tiny screen as the rhythmic snoring stopped.

"Are you awake now?" He set the phone on his lap as he turned to face Aisha. He lifted a thin, silky piece of violet hair off her forehead and held it for some time in midair. "Aisha?"

Elsword observed Aisha's features curiously. After some time, he cleared his throat. "I'm_– _I'm not looking at you because you're pretty... I just wanted to make sure you weren't faking to get a free ride in a limo."

Slowly, two pairs of amethyst eyes slowly peeked open. "Elsword..?"

"What?"

"What are you doing in my dreams?"

Elsword scoffed. "Because I'm every women's dream guy."

"You're alright. You grew up nicely." She mumbled, resuming her sleepy trance.

Elsword's lips, which were convoluted in a sardonic smirking way, slowly softened. After several, silent minutes of bewilderment, he delicately smiled as he realized she had fallen asleep again.

"... Oh, alright. I'll be nice and compliment you too. Though you're still very flat chested and don't have much of an ass either, you have a nice smile.. I _guess_." He added, with a goofy grin.

_Ding!_

**12:46 AM - Dad: As soon as you're done, come home immediately. I need to talk to you.**

Elsword sighed, thinking it was another annual lecture of how to behave in school. He rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away as Sebastian pulled into Aisha's abode.

"I'll be back out in a few minutes." Elsword draped her right arm over his shoulder and began walking towards the front stone steps. He approached the front door and rung the doorbell.

_Ding, dong! _

He quietly tapped his foot against the ground as he rung it a second time.

_Ding, dong! _

And a third..

_Ding, dong!_

"Are your parents not home?" He exclaimed, repeatedly jabbing his thumb onto the glowing button. "Hey, wake up. Do you have spare key or something?"

Aisha's head bobbed to the side as a long thread of drool trickled down her chin. "Wake up, pig."

Elsword poked her right cheek. "Come on. Wake up!"

He flinched as Aisha let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms.

She blinked dazedly as she looked around her surroundings. "Why are you still here?"

Completely ignoring her question, he pointed at the black front door. "Open the door."

The bemused, tired girl noticed her front door and nodded. "Ah, I got this." She shook Elsword off of her and confidently raised her hands.

"What are you doing...?"

"OPEN SESAME!"

Aisha blinked. "Hang on."

"You have got to be kidding me."

She tipsily rubbed her hands together. "OPENNN SESAMEEEEE!"

"OPEN SESAME! OPEN SESAME! OPEN SESAME!" Aisha punched the wooden door angrily, "C'MON, YOU STUPID DOOR! OPEN SESAME!"

"Okay, that's enough." Elsword grabbed her hands and forced them into her coat pockets. "Just go back to sleep, okay? Please. Just sleep."

As Aisha rebelliously threw her hands out of her pocket, a soft _clink _replied against the concrete ground. Elsword raised a crisp eyebrow as he bent down, searching for the metallic item while Aisha proceeded with her door opening techniques.

Elsword's fingers felt something cold brush against them as he scanned the ground. He straightened up as he held a thin, bronze key in the air.

"Idiot!" She screeched, "You had the key the _whole _time!" _  
_

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes as he inserted the key into the lock and turned. "Just get in."

He led her up the stairs and into her quiet, cozy room. The minute her body touched the white mattress, she passed out like a light.

As his eyes scanned the room, he realized that this was his first time being in her room. He smirked as he came across a major throw back photo of 4 year old buck tooth Aisha.

"Hey..! I remember this!" He grinned exuberantly as he saw a small green stuffed animal bunny that Aisha used to carry around _everywhere _in preschool.

He slowly made his way back towards her bare bed with the sheets and pillows piled on the floor. Under her head was a blue leather bound notebook with a pen attached to the top. "How can you sleep like this? No wonder you're so hard headed."

He grabbed the notebook and instead replaced it with one of the pillows on the ground. He reached for the purple covers and gently laid it over her fragile body. "What's this?" He curiously flipped the journal open, realizing that what he was holding in his own hands, was the very diary of Aisha Alderin.

His mouth dropped open, feeling his body squirm with excitement. "This.. This is gold." He grinned deviously as he tucked the journal away into the inside of his jacket. "This should be able to cover the price of my service.. I'll see ya tomorrow at school!"

Just as he was about to step out of her bedroom's doorway, he stopped. "Wait.. Rena's definitely going to tell her I took her home last night.. So she'll know I took her diary once she realizes it's missing.. Damn."

Elsword reluctantly placed the diary back under Aisha's pillow and left the house. "I'll wait for a better time to take it." He smiled cheerily as he hopped into his car. "Take me home, Sebastian."

* * *

"Chung?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

The blonde looked at the flawless girl sitting beside him. "Mhm."

Eve began nervously fondling with the gold bracelets on her wrist and rings on her fingers. The wedding had officially ended a few minutes ago with Eve asking Chung to give her a ride home. "Do you... Do you really think that Elsword likes Aisha?"

The dapper blonde gave her a swift look of surprise, but quickly relaxed his features. "It appears so.. To me, at least."

"How so?"

The adorable teen cocked his head to one side. "I.. I don't know. It's just a gut feeling."

She nodded, though she still didn't understand. "But she's not really his type, is she?"

After a while of consideration, Chung shrugged. "I don't think he really has a type. If he likes someone, he'll chase after them. But it's only been a month since he came back. Maybe he changed while he was away. Three years is a long time."

"Ohh.. I see." The comely girl smiled, not finding this conversation to be useful one tiny bit.

"Err.. Eve?

"Hm?"

"... Nevermind." Chung nervously grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, we're here." He announced as the tall metal gates of Eve's mansion came into view.

Eve pushed the car door open and turned around to face Chung once again. "Thank you for the ride! I'll see you tomorrow at school." She sent him her usual vague smiles as she placed a finger on the scanner. The gates swung open and allowed her in.

Chung watched with a confused look on his visage. "The heck?"

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Raven." Rena sweetly smiled as swung her bag over her shoulder. "And thanks for not letting me leave the party early. I had a lot of fun because of you."

The crow gently returned her dazzling smile. "I should be the one thanking you, to be honest. It wouldn't have been as fun without you."

Rena lightly blushed as she pushed the black car door open. "I almost forgot we have school tomorrow.. What did you sign up for that extra required class?"

"Psychology with some new teacher." Raven answered, "Chung seems to be really good at understanding people and their feelings, so I'd figure I'd like to have that skill as well."

"Really?!" Rena piped up exultantly, "I do, too! I always wonder what robot Eve is always thinking, so all three of us signed up!"

Raven gave Rena a cheerful smile. "Well, I'll see you in the morning then."

The beauty stepped out of the car and realized something. "Ah, right!" She reluctantly took off the warm, embracing jacket off her shoulders and offered it to Raven. "I honestly can't thank you enough."

"No, it's fine. You can keep it." Raven assured her.

"You sure? It seems like a really valuable jacket, so you should take it back."

Raven shook his head. "Think of it as a souvenir or something."

"Raven_–" _

_"_It's getting late. You have a good night." He had a kind, gentlemen smile imprinted on his face as he drove away in his matte black sports car, leaving Rena alone with this fluttering heart of hers. She gripped the black jacket happily and quietly went inside.

* * *

"Dad?! I'm home!" Elsword slipped his coat off his shoulders and placed them on a nearby chair. He strolled casually over to the great wooden doors of his father's study. He quietly knocked. "Dad? You in there?"

"Ah, Elsword. I'm here. Come in."

Elsword pushed the door open slowly, taking his time to make way over to his father's side. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Sit down." Elsculd motioned over to the sofa.

Elsword had a sudden rush of panic. _... Must be serious.. But I haven't done anything wrong for the past week!__  
_

"Yes?"

"You're sister got married today... I'm very proud of her."

"Er.. Y-Yeah. Me too."

The middle aged man nodded. "She's a smart girl. I have faith that she'll be a great successor to the Seighart Industries.."

_Oh, shit. It's about my future. _"Yeah. I agree."

"I'm old, Elsword. I won't last much longer. Maybe in a few years I'll be gone. Which is why..." He paused briefly, taking a sip of the hot tea on his desk. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid? About what, dad? Dammit, I told you- I'll be fine!"

The old man shook his head. "After I leave, what will happen to you? You can't just live under your sister's wing forever. By then, she'll have kids to look after as well. Let's be honest here, Elsword. You know nothing of business or stocks. You take school with a lack of seriousness. Which is why, I could never place Seighart Industries into your hands. So, I have a proposal to make." He gestured to the sheet of paper on the table, which appears to be some sort of contract.

He continued, "I want you to do _so _well in school that I can completely forget that you were once an All-Zero student."

"And if I don't?"

The aged man interlaced his fingers and gently placed them on his lap, his eyes glinting. "Well, unless you want me interfering with your personal life and decisions, you better _pray _you pass with flying colors."

Elsword's eyes unnoticeable widened. but he retaliated with an amused smile. "Personal life and decisions? Ah... You mean my love life?" Elsword chuckled softly. "How many _real _relationships have I had since I was born?"

"You're asking me that?"

"I'm positive you'd know."

"What gives you the slightest idea that I would know?"

Elsword's lips slowly curved into a smile. "You don't think I know that you've got your people spying on me?"

Elsculd's cold glare hardened as he also began vaguely smiling. "I'd say you've only had one relationship."

"Bingo!" The young redhead grinned. "I find it really hard to come across someone equal or above my level. You also probably saw how Ara and I ended things. I'm not clingy nor do I put much effort into a relationship, so it's really easy for me to cut things off."

"Is that so?" Elsculd took another slow, quiet sip of his steaming tea. "Then, I recommend you remembering that. Because, I am certain you will regret your decision of rejecting my offer."

"I am certain I won't regret it." Elsword gave him father a fake, mocking smile as he stood up. "If that is all you had to say to me, I'll be leaving." He swiftly bowed and exited the double doors, as an aggravated and determined father bored his beady eyes into the young man.

* * *

**You know, when I first wrote this story I wanted to write the Halloween chapter on Halloween &amp; the Christmas chapter on Christmas. But that obviously would be impossible for me, seeing that I always experience writer's block. **

**Well, how was your Christmas? :D It honestly doesn't even feel like winter to me.. **

**If you haven't seen one of my most favorite author, Desuchi's bio, she's going on hiatus due to "lack of feedback from the audience." I honestly 100% agree with her, it is kinda frustrating to spend your time and put in your efforts to compose a story and not get any reviews for it. However, those of you who do take a minute out of your day to give me feedback, it really does motivate me to update the story as quickly as possible. So thank you for taking a minute out of your day to write a review for me. :D**

**I'll start updating more frequently since I'm running out of dramas &amp; animes to watch at night. xD Merry late Christmas/Happy Hanukkah! &amp; Happy early New Year! **

**Reviews to my much appreciated reviewers:**

**Final Phase: Ahhh! I can't believe you actually remember that! xDDD Whenever I think about the first stories I've written, I honestly wanna jump out a window! They were so bad! D; Not that this one's any better. But thank you! :D**

**Arrow-chan3: My first reviewer ever! xDD I'm always so lazy to update, yet I look for ideas for my stories everywhere I go! xD hehe, not a love square. It's a love circle! ;D**

**DerpyKanshii: Holy, It's DerpyKanshiiiiii! AhHHHHH! omgg :DDDD!Tysm! xDDD Your reviews literally always make my life. Now, now, what exactly were you imagining? xDDD**

**Mayumi- Chan AKA Chizu: xDD You really think it's a good ending for the first chap? Ahh! I almost died from cheesiness! But thank you so much! :D **

**ragna0011: hahahaha! that even confused me! xDD chung used to like elesis when he was younger, but his feelings have long ago dispersed xDD chung, elsword, and raven haven't revealed who they like yet XDDD ty for reviewing~! ^v^**

**leLani: SHFJSHDKF LANIIIIIII! you're my fav reviewer!~ DDDx ugh, thank you sm lani DD; I'll update more often just for you! :D**


End file.
